Chief
"But sir! How are we supposed to find a box of chocolates on this island?" —'Chief', "Lakeet Falls in Love" Chief is Emperor Lakeet's most competent guard, able to act as his secretary, bodyguard, and commander. He takes his job seriously, though, and is very good at maintaining order. He also has an air of authority that lingers about him. History ''Toy Island'' Chief debuted in the Season 2 episode "Crouching Emperor, Hidden Assassin". Here, he is the titular assassin, being a mercenary hired by an unknown force to kill Emperor Lakeet in his sleep. Throughout the episode, he tries various tactics to kill him, though they all fail usually because of some minor thing that either Blueberry or Green Apple do without noticing. At the end of the episode, he is caught red-handed, and he decides to redeem himself by becoming one of his guards, swearing loyalty to Emperor Lakeet forever. Thus, in the next episode he is already showing off his ableness, proving himself to be Emperor Lakeet's most competent guard. Chief is always successful at his assigned duties, unless Blueberry and Green Apple are involved. He is also able to keep all of the other guards in tow, and is very good at maintaining order. Thus, he is instrumental in getting the support and help from the Toy Island Crew for various large-scale affairs. In "Hide 'n' Necklace", Chief is told to look for Lakeet's lost necklace, as well as get the Toy Island Crew to help out. In the end, the necklace was found underneath Lakeet's Royal Cushion. In the episode "Lakeet Requests a Vacation", he is put in charge while Lakeet is absent, but things go awry as the other guards fail their assigned tasks. In "Three Guards and a Baby", Chief finds himself with Blueberry and Green Apple on a faraway island after a windstorm blew them away. They also find Fuzzy with them, and make it their job to protect him from harm as they attempt to contact the Toy Island Crew. In the end, they return safely, only for Lakeet to yell at them for getting blown away. In "Lakeet Cried Wolf", he helps Blueberry and Green Apple solve the mystery of who kidnapped Emperor Lakeet in the middle of the night, and is later instrumental in defeating them. In "Lakeet's Ark", Chief is also instrumental in getting the rest of the Toy Island Crew to help build the ark that Lakeet wanted for emergency evacuations. Of course, the ark is destroyed when Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO crashes into it. Even in Season 4, Chief remains an important part of the cast, acting as the sole representative of the guard troupe when only one guard is needed, and his serious personality later contrasts what seems to be Emperor Lakeet's needless desires as he attempts to woo Dumbo Peach. In Season 5, Chief remains an important part of the cast. However, he mostly sticks to Emperor Lakeet's side and acts like an advisor more than anything else. This is because Blueberry and Green Apple are sent out for scouting. In the episode "Palace-warming Party", Chief is the one who reads the introductory speech for the evening's festivities. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! In ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, Chief has a role similar to in Season 4, acting as Emperor Lakeet's guard. The similarities continue when Dumbo Peach is introduced and he must once again put up with his emperor's zany attempts to woo her. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Chief appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as a part of Emperor Lakeet's Friend Box ability. He is called to provide extra defenses and attack power for Krinole. ''Friends' Hockey'' Chief appears in Friends' Hockey as a part of Emperor Lakeet's Power Shot, Guard Distraction. Here, he skates around the rink and gets in the way of the opponents. ''Curtis Ball'' series Chief appears in Curtis Ball Tournament on the Toy Island stage, where he watches the match with Emperor Lakeet from the high box. He can later interfere with the match on the field when Lakeet deems the match too boring and orders him to do so, in order to spice things up. Chief returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as an audience member. ''Toy Island Party! Chief appears in ''Toy Island Party! as a non-playable character. He owns a set of minigames that have to do with bravery and courage, as they involve taking risks. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Chief is part of the playable character Emperor Lakeet & Minions in Friends' Kombat II. Together they are speedy and fall slowly, but are also quite light. Chief is the fourth character to attack in the stringed combos. He uses his sunflower as a machine gun in their side special, Sunflower Gun. It takes two seconds to warm up but after that it rapidly fires. He also helps out in the up special, Guard Chain, where he helps form the chain that Lakeet climbs to reach the ledge. He is the third guard thrown in their Final Smash Guard Throw. He goes relatively far but does medium damage, and he is also medium in returning to Lakeet. Chief returns in Friends' Kombat: United as part of Emperor Lakeet's moveset, now appearing only when Lakeet uses certain attacks. His signature attack is the Sunflower Gun, where he now stays stationary when using it. He is also always the third guard to appear in nonspecific attacks, where he spins around to rack up more damage. ''Friends' Racing'' Chief is part of the unlockable character Emperor Lakeet & Minions in Friends' Racing. Together they are a lightweight character, so they ride in small karts, although they also give a small weight bonus. Chief sits on the driver's seat but carries Emperor Lakeet so that he can reach the steering wheel. They are unlocked by clearing the Huffy Cup on Mirror Mode. Their personal course is Lakeet Palace, which takes place inside of Lakeet's massive palace. ''Friends' Baseball'' Chief appears in Friends' Baseball as the captain of the Chief Minions. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Chief appears in Toy Island Adventures at Emperor Lakeet's disposal. He deals moderate damage when thrown at enemies, and he moves at a relatively brisk pace, making him more balanced among the guards. He can also swing his sunflower at nearby enemies. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Chief is in Friends' Volleyball Blast as part of Emperor Lakeet's Special Spike Minion Attack. He helps the other guards form a wall to rush the opponents' field and damage them. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Chiefs appear as playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the normal Chief, Yarn Chief is more woolen and visibly knitted in appearance. His scars are replaced with stitches and he has beads for eyes. Chief has average stats all around, but notably trades shot power for rapidfire capabilities. His weapon is the Sunflower Gun, a gatling gun-like weapon that, after briefly charging up, rapidly shoots sunflower seeds in front of him. It is relatively hard for him to move while shooting. His secondary attack is a Recon Device, a small floating apparatus that allows him to scout out his surroundings. When he is done with it, he can shut it off and it will self-destruct. Chief's amiibo is part of Wave 2 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle increases his shot range and power for 30 seconds. His special costume gives him a warbonnet, markings on his face, and a grass skirt. ''Toy Island Tennis Chief appears in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character. His default partner is Emperor Lakeet. He is an All-Around type player who boasts increased shot power in exchange for less reach. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Chief appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as the referee on Toy Island stages. Character Chief is shown to be very orderly, authoritative, business-oriented, no-nonsense, and strict. He is able to act as Emperor Lakeet's secretary and have all his schedules planned out accordingly. He also likes to keep to the schedule and not stray from it. The other guards also always listen to him, proving his authority. He also finds some of Lakeet's acts to impress Dumbo Peach illogical, and he also likes to make sure the guards' duties are completed on time. As well, he was shown to be able to take others' lives just for the money, during his time as a mercenary. Appearance Chief is a gray bear with lots of scars around his body. On his left foot is a tattoo that says "Me to You", presumably to one of his past romantic interests. His nose is slate-coloured. He also carries around a large sunflower that is actually his weapons bag. Weapons The giant sunflower that Chief carries around is his weapons bag, and he has had it since before his time as a mercenary. Even though it looks pleasant, it is actually quite violent due to the weapons it holds. Despite its size, it can hold a machine gun, ninja stars, a sword, knives, handguns, ammunition, a parachute, recon devices, and more. Trivia *It is speculated that, not only was it the Napoleonic Forces that kicked Emperor Lakeet out of his own kingdom, but it was Monsieur Bonjour who hired Chief to assassinate him. However, this is unconfirmed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Lakeet Empire Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters